


Komaru is a Cokewhore

by AnonymousDumbass



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: #lesbian, 69 (Sex Position), Almost Caught, Closet Sex, F/F, Komarubeingoutofcharacter, Komaruisadisasterlesbian, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDumbass/pseuds/AnonymousDumbass
Summary: Okay so likeWhat if Komaru was a cokewhore?This takes place in a world were Junko is just a normal, not cosmic bitch. And Komaru doesn't have as big of an inferiority complex to Makoto. Cause that's helpful.Whenever you hate this, remember the original idea was for these two to end up in a gangbang. I'll do it.I'll fucking write it. I have no dignity anymore.Also, this is Toko's Senior year, making Komaru officially a high school student.I think.I think she's legal.Also, the first person to comment the song without googling the lyrics gets all of my respect and love.





	Komaru is a Cokewhore

Makoto dragged Komaru out of the door, music blaring behind them. Komaru stumbled on her feet and murmured ignorant nothings to everyone they passed. The crowd was thicker than before, and maneuvering was a challenge. Her clothes were disheveled, and her hair was kinky and matted in the back. Her brother's shoulder kept her standing almost upright as he guided her to his car. 

He opened the metal door and laid her in the passenger side seat. Komaru giggled and hiccupped in the leather seat. Makoto walked around to get into the driver's side, and slipped in. His sister was still incoherent in the seat next to him. The car clock said 3:24. Rancid breath wafted over to him and he shivered. "What the hell has been in your mouth?" It certainly wasn't alcohol, he knew that. Although, booze was somewhere under the strong, salty layer on top. 

Komaru shifted and fidgeted in her seat and let out intoxicated bubbly laughs. "You don't wanna know!" 

Makoto sighed and put his hands on the steering wheel. "I get you into a Hope's Peak party and you give me this mess I have to explain to our parents! You made a direct bee-line to Enoshima and Hagakure's corner. What did you take?" His frustration clawed into him like his nails did to the wheel.

Komaru cackled at a joke Makoto didn't hear and exclaimed, "Those are two different questions!" 

"Well answer them!" The older brother was losing his temper fast. It was out of concern, she was his younger sister. He had told her to stay away from what some of his classmates would offer her, but it was apparent Komaru hadn't heeded his advice. 

Komaru burst out with energy, "Pussy and cocaine!" She held up an empty plastic bag from her coat pocket. Chuckles spilled out of her and she didn't try to contain them. She would've failed anyway. He snagged the bag and shoved it in his pocket for disposal.

Makoto took a shaky sigh and steadied himself. "Tell me what happened, from the beginning."

***

_ Earlier that night _

***

Komaru squealed with excitement. Her older brother was bringing her to a Hope's Peak party tonight. While few knew about it, the student's at Hope's Peak Academy were granted all sorts of freedoms. One of these was flexibility on on-campus parties. Makoto had only ever told her a few stories, but she was enthralled nonetheless.

The parties thrown by people at her school were boring to say the least. Komaru had an unquenchable thirst to go wild, and her peers were all so unbearably tame. Sometimes, Komaru sat and wondered how she would ever survive if something happened to her, like she was locked in a tiny apartment, or just flat out became a shut in. She just might up and die. But she always insisted it was all in good fun and she was fine. She may concede and say that maybe she had a problem with cocaine, but she had enough self control to keep herself safe. This event was brimming with opportunity.

She had met most of her brother's class at other school functions. A few had taken particular interest in her. A loud and fun girl named Junko, with oversized pigtails and a flare for the dramatic had taken to calling Komaru her "Mini-Me". And the other was a much more understated girl named Toko Fukawa. Toko had long purple hair that she wove into braids and unusually large glasses. 

Despite Makoto's warnings against socializing with Toko, stating that she was unreasonable and harsh, the two had eventually gotten along smoothly. It took multiple meetings and Komaru trying desperately hard, but eventually they had established each other as friends. She was looking forward to seeing her tonight.

Komaru dressed herself in something simply, though questionably slutty. She wore a black spaghetti-strap tank top and a hot pink glossy spandex mini-skirt. Her heels were glossy black and straightforward. A white fluffy jacket completed her look. Her hair remained down, feeling any sort of style would be over-doing it. Yes, this outfit felt right.

Her brother's voice echoed from downstairs and she rushed down the hall. 

"Are you ready to go?"

Komaru nodded eagerly and followed him to his car. 

***

"Remember. No drinking, no drugs. You have to go home to Mom and Dad afterwards. And you're still really young."

Komaru shook her head absently. Her brother was listing off things she knew she shouldn't do but would proceed to anyway. 

"Remember, don't take anything Hagakure offers you. And I know you're friends with Enoshima but she can be bad news."

It almost shocked her, how Makoto could know her so horribly. Did he think she had never gone to a party before? Her entire friend group often poked fun at her as the "sleazy coke whore of the school". While she neither adored nor refuted the title, it seemed her brother had never really caught wind of her hijinx. He probably still saw her as his sweet little sister, innocent and eager to go to a party with her big brother. Of course, she looked up to him in many ways. Party animal wasn't one of them though.

Komaru sat up to straighten her top, her breasts jiggling as she readjusted. "Of course." All she could think about was how much fun this night was gonna be.

Makoto kept lecturing for the rest of the car ride.

***

When the siblings finally arrived at the party, it wasn't exactly as she expected. It was being held at someone's house, not a dorm room as she had expected. She didn't mind, more rooms meant more people, obviously. The time on the dash said 10:48 and cars were parked up and down the street. The party had already started. Lights and music both howled from the tiny dwelling and Komaru ecstatically jumped out of the car in a hurry. 

Makoto joined her as she skipped up the sidewalk toward the front door. There was a group of people standing out front, all talking amongst each other. She recognized only two of them, Sakura Ogami and Aoi Asahina. The other handful were strangers. 

Komaru swiftly walked passed them and enter the house party. When she swung open the door, the group was not small but not overly tight. Makoto squeezed her hand and she squeezed back slightly to assure him. She felt right at home. The music blaring in her ears was a familiar song, that she had heard many times before. The line,  _ 'Tummy full of edible gummies I'm feelin' yummy,"  _ was already stuck in her head.

Her eyes scanned the crowd until she found Junko. She was sitting on a couch, smoking a blunt with a girl Komaru knew as Tsumiki sitting beside her. Slipping away from Makoto, she made her way to Junko on the other side of the room.

"Heyyy! Junko-sama!" Komaru yelled over the music. She smiled brightly at the Ultimate Fashionista. Tonight she was clad in a rather revealing cheetah-print dress. She turned toward Komaru and laughed. 

Junko sighed with a dazed expression, "Oh my god! It's my Mini-Me! You look adorably slutty. I'm surprised your brother let you walk out of the house! C'mon sit down" Her words were sluggish but she grinned while she spoke. She gestured to the seat on her right with fiercely scarlett claws. Komaru sat down, directly opposing Tsumiki. The leather cushion squelched under her legs. "I'm so excited to see you here. Care for a hit?" She held out her blunt for Komaru to take. 

Komaru pushed it away. "I'm more of a coke girl myself." She wasn't the biggest fan of making a fool of herself by coughing out a lung. Junko pulled her hand back and handed it to Tsumiki. She giggled a bit.

"Honestly that shouldn't surprise me. Someone probably brought it. Or even found it. Yasuhiro has shit tons of everything at his house." Junko twirled a strand of pink orange hair in her fingers. So this was Hagakure's house. She'd find something fun somewhere else in the back.

"I'm gonna explore I think… Talk to you later, K?" Junko grumbled something in response as Komaru hopped away. She made her way to the kitchen, and a group of guys were all chatting in a large circle. Except Hagakure himself she didn't recognize any of them. They all looked to be much older than her, probably somewhere in their twenties. She took a beer from the countertop and moved on without a word.

She cracked the can open and took a long swig once out of view of the kitchen.

The front of the hallway was covered by a drape of old-fashioned beads. She brushed it out of her way with her non-beer-holding hand. Down the hallway, there were five doors. Two on each side and one at the end. Four of these were open, three looking like bedrooms and one bathroom. The room on the end with still closed, presumably a closet of some type. She turned into the first room on her right.

When she walked in, no one was there but someone had obviously been there recently. The sheets on the bed positioned in the center of the left wall were astray, and the dresser parallel had drawers half open and a white powder on the top. A small plastic bag with more of the substance sat up limply against the mirror behind the dresser.

Jackpot.

Komaru shut the door behind her, careful of her brother finding her. Even if she was mostly sure he had went back outside to talk to someone he knew. After taking another sip of her drink she shuffled up to the dresser. Someone had left a credit card on the top.  _ "Ibuki Mioda" _ was the name but Komaru hadn't heard of her. Her fingers pick up the card and scrape what was left into a line. She hastily reached into her pocket to get out a dollar bill from her wallet. Rolling it into a cylinder, she snorted the line with tense anticipation.

Energy bit her quickly and breath escaped her. Her nose and throat felt a little bit numb but everywhere else felt mildly lifted. It wasn't much of a high, but exciting enough for Komaru. She took a step back from the dresser, snaking the baggy, and credit card into her jacket pocket. Quite suddenly, she felt the urge to find Toko. She had almost completely forgotten the other reason she was so excited to come to this party.

Her mouth curled into a smile and she skittered out of the room. She walked down the hallway and looked in each room. Inside the second room on the right side, a tight-knit swarm of people were all dancing to the screaming music blasting from speakers all over the house. Toko was decidedly not in that room. 

She turned around to the second door on the left side of the hallway. A less dense crowd were all having a large conversation with the door open. Komaru knew a few of them but not really well enough to want to join them.

Komaru walked towards the last door. She took a step toward the open door and peered inside. 

Inside, Toko was sitting on a bed. She was looking at something on her phone, and a red cup was in her other hand. Her hair looked like it was in one thick, and complex braid over her normal two, simple ones. She slipped into the room. Toko peered up from her screen and gently grinned. "Oh. I-I had h-heard you were c-coming," she hollered over the music.

Komaru came into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Her arm struggled to get the door behind her to closed all the way. It muffled the music a little bit. "Yeah my brother said I could." She took a sip from her drink and then clacked it down against the dresser. Leaning against the dresser she turned towards Toko. "I'm glad I found you. As much as I like parties I know like, no one here."

Toko chuckled. "I feel that…" Her lilac eyes wandered up to Komaru's green. Confusion hit her expression as she searched her eyes. Her pupils were most likely dilated to a noticeable degree. She sniffed self consciously before realising that probably wasn't helping her case. Toko had expressed her distaste for Komaru's wild habits many times. Toko took a dismissive sip before stating the obvious. "Really Komaru?"

"Don't knock it till you tried it?"

"No thanks."

Both girls giggled, Komaru stupidly more than Toko. "I just wanted to have some fun." She always relished in the calming high. And right now, she relished in Toko's company. "Can I sit with you?"

Toko nodded and shoved her phone into her pocket. She was wearing black shorts that went down to just above her knees. Her arms were clothed in matching jet black wool sweater that only extended to about an inch below her bra. Her face was just rosey with flush. Komaru thought to herself.  _ She looked good. _

What? 

She hadn't ever thought about Toko like **_that_** before. 

Not any girl like  ** _that _ ** before.

That was new.

She took a sip of her drink.

Komaru realized she didn't mind it, actually. 

Was this why she was so excited to see her? To be with her tonight? 

She snapped back into the moment. Toko was gesturing for Komaru to take a seat on the right side to the bed, and she had scooted over to the left. Komaru joined her, but laying on her side instead of sitting up. Toko straightened her glasses nervously. "You have it in your pocket right now, don't you?"

Komaru giggled. "Yeah, a little bit. And someone's credit card." She took a swig of beer, careful not to spill any on the blanket. Her eyes wandered over her face, studying everything about Toko's eyes. They glittered with moonlight from the far window. Her lashes were thick and voluminous, and shine reflected on every strand. Her water line looked glassy and wet. She smelled like booze, it's tang spreading from her breath. Where did this affection come from? Her body floated with a bubbly jubilation. Maybe she could reach up and kiss her right now. That'd be fun…

"You should return that. That's an actual bad crime." She giggled, half to herself, in acknowledgement of how futile her attempt was. Placing her cup on the bedside table, she put her thumbnail was in her mouth, chewing on it absently. "It's so crowded in here, I definitely prefer being here with yo-" Komaru cut off her last word by sitting up and putting Toko's lips to her own. Her hand wrapped around Toko's sleeve to pull it away from her face. Toko made a muffled "Mph!" sound into her lips.

They stayed together for a handful of lustrous heartbeats. Komaru closed her eyes, and the coolness of her best friend's glasses against her face. When they pulled apart and Komaru opened her eyes, it seemed that Toko never closed them. Now Komaru's cheeks were pinkish too.

***

What a wild fucking night.

Toko had come to a party, that she didn't want to, because Makoto had said his sister was going to be there. She had told her classmates it was to follow Togami to coax their disbelief. In reality, she did want to spend time with him, but Dekomaru being there was much more appealing. It had grown much more appealing in the past few months they'd been friends.

When she finally actually got there, she had drank one too many beers to attempt to soothe her anxieties. In order to avoid tremendous embarrassment, she found an empty room to hide in, and to take a break from the alcohol. She picked the room with a door that was broken. It was perplexing how she couldn't get the door closed again. She even had a cup of water with her. This night was beginning as a total, colossal, catastrophic failure.

And now, her high best friend had just found her hiding place, and kissed her. 

Kissed her!

Her eyes were wide as Komaru's slowly opened. Toko's mind already was foggy with drink, and now thinking felt abruptly stopped. Komaru wiped her lips with her jacket before taking a sip of her drink as though nothing had happened. Toko wasn't sure if her was her, booze, or the voice in her head, but she wanted to do it again.

"H-h-holy shit, Dekomaru."

"Yeah I just wanted to do that."

Toko began to blush madly, the shade of ruby red cherries. "C-can we d-do it ag-g-gain?" The stutter that almost entirely left conversations with Komaru made a sudden reentrance. Komaru shook her head in mildly reserved contentedness and put her drink on the bedside table on her side.

Toko put her hands on Komaru's face and pulled her back. Komaru's face was soft and tepid with blush. Her lips tasted like strawberries, fruity, sugary, intoxicating and addictive. Komaru drew herself in, wrapping arms around Toko's bare waist. Toko had never kissed a girl before, and it made her fuzzy thoughts become slowly clear. 

Toko wanted this so much.

She loved this so so so much. These lips were so nice. She couldn't help but wonder what every other part of this girl felt like. Toko's slender hand passionately worked its way into her hair, fluffy and green. Komaru's teeth nibbled on her lower lip, and she let her jaw go slack. An eager tongue slipped into her mouth, and the strong grasp on Komaru's hair wavered. 

The younger girl pulled her hands back to be resting gently on Toko's hips. Komaru shifted to sit up in front of her, and Toko pulled her right back down on top of her.

Tongues intertwined in her mouth. She let out a happy sigh into the other girl's mouth. Komaru's lips curled into a smile against her own and fingers traced her slim round of her hips and the drawn edge of her stomach. One made it's tantalizing way to cup her breast inside. It gently squeezed her through her sweater and bra, as if testing the waters. Komaru's touch felt decedent even through layers of fabric, and Toko let a shy moan melt into Komaru's mouth. It seemed to entirely drain out the pounding music coming from outside the room.

Toko unravelled her hand from Komaru's thick hair to coil it around her wrist. She guided the hand down her body and onto her thighs. Fingers traced around her inner thigh, running all along clothed scars. She winced at the thought of Komaru seeing them, but she had confided in her the situation long ago. And the tongue in her mouth still seemed enthusiastic enough.

The nimble hands made their way to in between her thighs, teasing the trembling pussy beneath all the clothes. Two fingers stroked firmly around the area of her clit. A wet heat grew excited in her panties. Was her first time really going to be drunk at a party? It seemed whorish, such a slut would never be worthy of her Master Byakuya!

But kissing Komaru seemed pretty nice too.

And not going further would be just vexing for a romance writer.

Besides, she could definitely get used to this.

All her thoughts of Togami fluttered away and her focus turned to the girl right in front of her. She kissed with more vigor, grinding her hips against Komaru's hand. Toko closed her eyes and let the primal urge of lust do her work for her. She fell into the steady motion of the two's created rhythm. Her hand was losing its grip on the younger girl's wrist, so she let it come undone. Instead, she hooked her fingers on the zipper of the brunette's white fur coat. Toko pulled it all the way down, and Komaru shucked it off, throwing it onto a chair in the far corner. Her hand was no longer on Toko, and her need for touch was as apparent as her need for oxygen.

Their lips broke, and heavy panting ensued. Her eyes reopened, and a beautiful pair of shapely breasts were staring back at her. The thin string keeping them in their cotton prison seemed a millimeter away from snapping. Toko slipped her hand underneath the ribbon, running it up and down from her shoulder to the sexily low neckline. Taking Komaru's lips gently back to her own, she jerked up and let go of the strap, sending it like a bow and arrow against Komaru's skin. She grunted rigidly, a red mark spreading across the jiggling plush breast. 

Komaru pulled apart to whisper into Toko's ear, "Harder." Toko complied with unrestrained greedy thirst. Though she was envious of the fact Komaru was having all the fun, she stayed patient and obedient. When the elastic was pulled a second time, it snapped. It fluttered in the air for a few seconds, a crisp sound rebounding from the younger girl's skin. A giggling moan shot out of her and her tank top sagged down. A perky nipple popped out of the fabric.

Toko took the reddish pink bud in her fingers, squeezing and massaging soothingly. She stood dumbfounded by Komaru's pillowy tits. They were a remarkable size for a girl not even out of high school. Every squish and knead was mellow and satisfying. The younger girl mewled but such a hushed sound was hard to hear over the party just outside. Toko probably couldn't have heard it if it wasn't going directly into her ears. 

A sudden rattling at the doorknob made both girls heads turn towards the door. 

_ Shit!  _

Both immediately panicked. Komaru shot up and pulled Toko towards the closet on the far side of the room. They stumbled off the bed as the person on the other side of the door worked with the handle. The girls fit themselves into the closet in a messy rush. The closet was decently empty and sort of dusty, so this room was probably a guest room.

_ Wait. _

Dusty?

The tingling behind her nose made her hold her breath. Not right now, please god. 

When the door finally opened, she and Komaru had settled on the floor. Well, Komaru was sitting on the floor. Toko found herself laying on top of Komaru, face buried in lovely tits. When the door opened, music blasted into the empty room. A small group was chatting. Toko recognized Makoto, Byakuya, Celeste, and Kyoko's voices in the group.

"I haven't seen her since I got here." Makoto sounded worried and maybe the slightest bit angry. 

A polite french sweet voice replied, "I did not see her at any point." Small mumbles of agreement came from Kyoko and Byakuya. 

Makoto sighed. "I have no clue where she went. That's good." Annoyance spiked his voice. If Kirigiri was with him, he was probably talking about the girl beneath her.

Dirt tickled in her nose and she didn't think she could hold it in much more. She didn't want this night to end for her but she didn't know what else she could do. A small sneeze escaped from her, and that fuzzy feeling was the last thing she felt.

***

Syo felt drunk.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that Toko had definitely had a lot to drink before whatever this was.

By the way, what the hell was this?

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, and she felt  _ someone  _ below her. The boobs in her face suggested a girl.  _ Woah Miss Sad Sack trying something new for a change?  _ Her eyes flickered up toward the girl's face. 

Komaru?

There was no mistaking the girl below her. Komaru's tank top was snapped, one strap completely broken. That side of her top was pushed down to below her boobs. Her pale skin barely stood out against the dark closet. Syo licked her lips in excitement. She heard people talking outside the tiny closet. How naughty. Maybe she could just continue where Miss Morose had left off?

Syo tugged on the cheap, shiny looking skirt Komaru had on. Her thick thighs looked much better without it. Or at least she could assume, because the closet lighting wasn't doing any favors. She stroked outside of the younger girl's panties with seductive fervour. Komaru put her hand over her mouth. Syo used her long tongue to make swirling motions over the exposed nipple. 

Syo adored Komaru's pathetic attempt at silencing herself. Whimpers managed to sneak out of her mouth. Her fingers pulled down Komaru's naughty little panties and left them at her knees. She crawled backwards. She definitely planned on making full use of her iconic tongue.

Syo bent her head toward Komaru's soaking wet pussy. As she tongued through each of her folds, a salty taste spread through her mouth. It was decadent and sultry. She lapped it up in boiling excitement. Giggles were trapped in her chest, her ears keen on hearing every slight sound Komaru was making through the blaring music on one side and the conversation on the other.

Syo eagerly hurried her pace. 

***

_ Goddamnit! _

Toko had sneezed. And right now that spelled out scandalous disaster for Komaru. Syo was fun of course and she always treated her like a friend, but her stellar tongue was almost overwhelming.

Komaru had to cover her mouth to prevent people outside from hearing. Every part of her was much more sensitive than usual. She was very sure that her brother was out there. And Syo was very eager in here. The confines of the closet were intensifying the steam.

Her whole body got a shock of lightning. It felt so excitingly hot and cold at the same time. Syo licked up and down on top of her clit. She squirmed against the wall behind her, trying desperately to not moan out. 

Syo's lengthy tongue prodded at her entrance. It slowly pushed its way into her pussy, and she felt herself tighten and squeeze around the tentacle-like tongue. The sensation made her thighs clench together. Syo dug her nails into the soft flesh of her legs and pried them apart once again. Komaru felt helpless against the tingling waves, radiating from her whole body.

The tongue made circles around her walls, running over every blazing hot ridge and sending sharp pangs of fire through her body. She took her free hand and dug her hands into Toko's hair. Her head whipped back against the wall. A loud,  **bang ** sound rang out when she hit the closet.

Byakuya's was the quieted voice that questioned the sound. "What was that?" It was snide and Komaru held her breath at the sound. Syo was relentlessly tongue-fucking her to the point where her brain went mushy. She almost seemed to get riled up by Byakuya's voice.

A cocisious giggle replied, "Probably Mondo throwing someone against a wall." Celeste earned a chuckle out of the other three.

Komaru sighed. The conversation continued where they were before. Her worry and fear was quickly engulfed in pleasure. Every part of her body became washed in a fine tremble. She felt Syo explore her pussy, like she was making out with her lips down south. Slick saliva made it slide in and out with ease. 

Suddenly, Komaru felt an odd pressure in her abdomen. She knew it wasn't a rising climax, but she had never felt it before. It was snowballing into an intense tension and heat spread from her twitching pussy. Syo pressed her tongue against the silky walls of Komaru's pussy, and Komaru felt herself squirt wet jubilant cum onto Syo's face.

It took her last ounce of self-control not to scream. The feeling was not something she'd ever felt before. It wasn't orgasmic, but she had never had a guy make her do  _ that  _ before. She let her eyes roll up toward the shadowed ceiling. It felt  good _ . _ It felt fan-fucking-tastic. Her hand fell away from her face, letting her stifled sighs of relief travel nowhere beyond the compact room.

Komaru let go of the purple-brown locks and looked down at the girl between her legs. Messy, sticky cum glistened on her glasses in the dimly lit closet. After several moments of hushed and labored breathing, Syo continued to lick Komaru's pussy like it was a sugary snack.

Well, perhaps it was.

Komaru was gladly willing to consent. She needed to really finish now. The urge to do more coke was also scratching at the back of her mind, the subtle high floating away from her body and being replaced by a new one. Syo pulled her tongue out slowly and sensually, grazing it ever delicately from the bottom of Komaru's entrance to above her clit. It was pitifully teasing. She rotated her hips toward the older girl's head and almost forgot her lips were blatantly uncovered. Biting her bottom lip, she silenced an insufferably craving moan.

Syo's tongue once again began digging deeper and deeper in Komaru, every touch hotter as she inched closer and closer to the peak. Her body felt like it was bursting into flames from the inside out. She could have lit a tree on fire with her hand. Impure delight built inside her pussy, and could have burst at any moment.

Hurried breaths blinked by in an instant, as Komaru felt waves of splendor crash over her body. She took in air between gritted teeth. Her ragged breaths made the slighted strained sounds that she couldn't quite catch. It wasn't like she could care at the moment. All she felt were ripples of dripping euphoria coursing through her. No, ripples weren't the word for it. Crashing waves, sending her deep under water. If water was hot, sweet, and sticky. Her mind went dizzy, fizzling into inarticulate thrill. Moving tides slowly rode their way to a stop, a temperate contentment warming her heart. Syo slowly pulled out of Komaru's pussy, like savoring the piquant taste. Tepid fingertips unfurled from around her thighs. Komaru felt like she came up from underwater, icy without Syo's touch. Weak breaths echoed in the shrouded room, the closet like a sacred paradise she could lay in forever.

Suddenly, from the wall behind her, something clamoring began to develop. Listening over music, men yelling in the kitchen burst out into shouting matches, and bottles crashing from the countertop. Syo was busy cleaning herself up, leaving Komaru to regaining her composure and eavesdropping. The group in the bedroom began questioning the noise among themselves.

Makoto sounded concerned, "Celeste I think you might've been right."

Celeste simply offered up a chuckle. Kyoko responded, "I'm gonna go watch. You should probably come with me."

All three agreed enthusiastically and made their way to vacate the room. Komaru heard the door wiggle, and,  _ click  _ behind them and let out a sigh of utter relief. She turned to look down at Syo and saw the faint outline a wicked smile greet her. Her glasses still had glossy cum shining on her glasses, though now it was probably beginning to dry. "H-hi Syo… What was that for?"

The girl let out a burst of careening unstable laughs. "Fun! Why the hell else were you and Ms.Morose here in the first place?" She punctuated her question and another, but shorter bout of chuckles. Before Komaru had a chance to open her mouth again, a pygmy sneeze shot out of Syo, and she was gone.

Toko instantly spoke, "Holy shit I fucking missed it didn't I?" 

Komaru furrowed her eyebrows. "Missed what?"

"Oh thank god we're still here."

Komaru let herself laugh. She put her hands on Toko's cheeks and pulled her up for a kiss. Her mouth tasted much saltier than before, and Komaru lapped up her own taste. Heat and horniness drove their kiss to a competition, battling for dominance. 

When they finally broke apart, Komaru whispered, "They've gone out there." Toko slowly stood, pushing the door open. She wiped her glasses with her shirt sleeve as Komaru pulled herself upright as well. Komaru's first instinct was to go directly to the door and lock it. When she turned back toward Toko, a sly smirk was spreading across her mug. Her eyes searched Komaru, and everything she had out on full display. That was when she noticed how little she was wearing. All she had on was the torn tank top, her tits completely uncovered. 

And it bothered her that Toko was still wearing so much. 

So they were gonna do this the right way. Before they had been so rudely interrupted. Being at a party with people right outside would not stop her from making this smut badly paced.

"Strip for me."

Toko's face went wine red. "W-what?"

Komaru knew just what to say. Just what Toko wanted. She voiced her vividly erotic fantasies often enough. And parties were for  **fun, ** right? "You heard me."

Toko's eyes lit up with excitement, and she bit her lip. Komaru folded her arms authoritatively. The older girl slowly wrapped her arms around her waist, fondling the edge of her sweater with her fingers. Seductively, she pulled it over her chest, exposing the dark scarlet bralette underneath. In one fell swoop, Toko threw the sweater over her head and onto the floor. Thriving, lively skin glowed, her slim, cut figure making Komaru's thoughts go feral. She wanted to tear off her bra. She wanted to leave bruises under her collar. She craved her with every begging fiber of her being.

Toko danced her hips, side to side, hands running along her intricate plait. Like a siren's song, Komaru felt entranced. Toko hooked her fingers on the waist of her shorts. She tugged them down unhurriedly, revealing one by one Genocider's marks on her skin. Komaru counted eight. But it wasn't her top priority.

Her gaze traced the thin, almost fragile looking girl in front of her. She looked unsurpassably sensational, and like no part of her knew it. Her waist was drawn in sharply, lean enough to just see her lower rib cage. Her bust was small, though well-rounded and erotic nonetheless. Her legs were long and pale, as was the rest of her. Like her bare skin never saw the light of day. However, in that pale, the softened shade of moonlight exemplified how she glowed in Komaru's eyes. All she had to cover herself were dusky ruby undergarments, an illustriously mysterious hue. Maybe not traditionally attractive to most, but that was never what mattered. Komaru beckoned Toko with her hand, making intense eye contact.

Once again they were together, skin to skin. Komaru's hands followed her waist down to her hips and finally her succulent ass. She pulled her close by this grip, torso first. Her own tits were unmistakably bigger, squishing against Toko's. Their lips met, tongues dancing with ferocity. Komaru squeezed her hand around the cushiony cheeks and Toko mewled into her mouth. Toko's arms curled around Komaru's neck, fingers working through her hair. 

Komaru pushed Toko toward the bed, being as gentle as she could. Toko was light and as greedy as she was she couldn't imagine wanting to hurt her. But they had wasted enough time. Toko leaned backward onto the bed, Komaru letting her down slowly, unhooking her bra and pulling it off her arms as she stood straight again. She dropped the bra onto the ground beside her. Once she let go of it, Komaru freed herself of her broken tank top. 

She leaned forward over Toko's expectant eyes, hand tracing the older girl's chin as they took up a kiss. Toko's legs were sprawled out, leaving her panties blatantly unprotected. The crimson cotton looked damp, teased and starved of attention. Komaru's thighs landed in the open space the purple-brunette left. Her hand trailed down to Toko's breasts. She caressed one bolt upright nipple. Wrenching herself from Toko's mouth, Komaru leaned down to take the bud into her mouth. She kissed and sucked as passionately as if it was Toko's lips. Toko murmured incomprehensible nothings of glee into the dim bedroom.

Komaru loved the tender whispers Toko put out. However, she had set her mind on a much louder goal. So foreplay time was (officially, this time) over.

Komaru sprung up and flung herself to the bed, bringing Toko with her. Toko ended up on top, with a confused and blushing pink expression. Komaru spoke sensually, "Turn around," smoothly cooing Toko into the right position. After Toko had shuffled herself around, her rear was pussy-up toward Komaru. Her body seemed to tense, finally understanding what risque activities were on the menu today.

Well, Komaru knew how to fix that.

Komaru pulled down Toko's panties, as far as she could behind her head, Toko's knees being wide apart around her head. Her pink pussy looked ripe with slippery wet fluids. Komaru gave a tentative flick of her tongue to Toko's clit. The strangled respond sounded unprepared and messy. She then made long, drawn-out laps around her entrance. More whimpering squeaks escaped from Toko's not-so-tight seal. After a few prolonged passes, Toko finally began her work as well. Her tongue went up and down over Komaru's clit, and electricity shot through her as she finally got to let out an ecstatic moan. 

Komaru eventually finished her teasing, pushing her tongue to Toko's now sopping wet slit. The author moaned out, the poetic sound reverberating against Komaru's own pussy. It felt heavenly.

***

Toko felt hot. 

She had never felt pretty in her own skin, much less sexy. 

But right at this moment, she knew exactly how much Komaru wanted her. It filled her with lust and more importantly, love. So she was going to make this night count.

Her mouth worked relentlessly, smothering Komaru's clit in sticky spit. Komaru's tongue felt right at home massaging her entrance. It ducked just inside but never too far in. Komaru wrapped her arms around Toko's thighs, using her fingers to spread the slick wetness. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, slow-burning, sultry pleasure coursing through her veins. A single finger curiously prodded at her slit, cautiously pumping itself a little bit further each time. Her moans would've best been described as animalistic, despite her best efforts to keep her voice down. The pace of both girls got progressively quicker, ravenously feasting on the sapid taste. 

Suddenly, Komaru added a second finger. She thrust these two in and out at a steady pace. Meanwhile, she used her mouth to toy at her clit. These things, coupled with the luscious taste of Komaru made Toko's head grow fuzzy. She could feel herself being pushed to her limit. But she held steadfast. 

Komaru seemed experienced, to say the least. Every place she hit made sparks fly. Her fingers worked like a tailor, sewing Toko's stomach into knots. Her tongue felt erotic in a way Toko couldn't quite describe. For once in her life, written words failed her. Toko only hoped she didn't fail in comparison. 

Toko used her tongue almost desperately, attempting to draw Komaru out to her breaking point. But Komaru seemed nowhere as close as she was. Komaru's thrusts got progressively closer to her g-spot, curling into her against her fleshy walls. Toko felt chills of yearning run up her spine. Every thrust left her skewered and helpless. She was so close..! 

_ Fuck yes right there! _

Climbing moans spewed out of her in an uncontrollable haze. "Fuck,  _ yes!  _ I'm cumming!!" Her words were slurred but her mind was impeccably clear. Dazzling white rushed up from inside her, shooting through her nerves with impossible splendor. Eyes white and mind silly, orgasm reduced her to a moaning mess.

Komaru slowly pumped her hand in and out, riding out the light-show for as long as possible. Toko's eyes flitted open as she came to, only then realizing Komaru had been temporarily untreated. Her movements were lazy and sluggish as she licked Komaru's folds with all the energy she could muster.

The overall pace in the room was unhurried, however, it didn't last long. Once Toko had recovered, both girls had worked up their speed consistently. Sweat and sex filled the room with heavy air, every breath-full of air pure lust. Toko moved her arm in position to finger Komaru's pussy, in an attempt to recreate her own actions. Trailing around her opening, she deliberately pushed her way in with caution. Much louder moans poured out from Komaru. The mellow vibrations felt searing against her quivering clit. It motivated her to keep going, thrusting one middle finger repeatedly into her lover. Every touch fueled a primal cry of indulgence. The people in the room next door could probably hear it, too. 

Komaru met her hand with little resistance. Sloppy juices soaked her fingers, splashing droplets up as far as her wrist. Toko relished in every high-pitched moan she produced, and the intense fucking she received in turn. For many minutes, over and over she heard the undignified sound of sloshing everytime she thrusted into Komaru. She could hear herself making a similar sound as well.

Lust and incredulous heat spread to every part of Toko, all originating from her center. Pounding waves of fever hit her with every thrust. The girls' paces grew steady and in time, thrusting repeatedly in powerful motions. Toko's eyes couldn't focus, simply rolling up toward the ceiling.

Komaru's hands and mouth felt vivacious, making heat swell in her center. She turned her hips, pleasure driving her to a desperate frenzied edge. Komaru's drenched pussy and cacoethes wails gave the impression of being in the same situation. Toko was on the brink of explosion, little precious thoughts dashing from her mind. She tried to say something, anything coherent at all. "FuuUCK! Ah! Oh! Komaru!" It wasn't exactly a sentence, but it got her point across.

That point being,

Holy fuck.

All her senses were flooded with relief and exquisite pleasure. Something so grand and intertullian it pushed all the breath out from her lungs. This party, music blaring from outside the thin walls, the smell of cheap liquor, was all erased for her unholy eutopia. Incredibly, she kept her hands moving long enough to drive Komaru into the same adorn euphoria. Ornate patterns of fire flurried through her blood, as fingers flurried through her pussy. Sticky girl-cum rained into Komaru's mouth, while it squirted all onto Toko's palm and the no-longer-white bedspread. Melodic moans echoed and quieted as they rode out the thinning ecstasy.

After every ember of the flame died down, Toko rolled herself off of Komaru. Her feet laid up past her best friend's head. The brunette was panting like a dog, face redder than Toko's discarded panties. 

Neither girl had any words to say. What was there to say about what had just happened? Well, a lot in Toko's mind but not anything that made any sense to her. Really, her drunken brain wanted to curl up and sleep but she knew she had to get to her dorm. She slowly picked herself off the bed, retracing her steps for all of her clothes. She had to wipe her glasses on the blanket to clean them. Last time didn't quite get the last of Komaru's juices. Shoes, shorts, sweater, bra, and panties all on the floor. Komaru's clothes seemed much more scattered. In fact, her skirt and panties were nowhere to be seen. She quickly got herself dressed, though sweat and cum made clothing very uncomfortable. 

Toko approached the bed once again, where Komaru had sat up, still just as breathless. Toko studied her gently satisfied expression with care, wanting to remember it forever. She pulled Komaru's chin toward her, melting into a tender kiss goodbye. 

Holding her boots in one hand, she wiggled the doorknob until it opened and she stepped out. Closing it behind her, she took a shuddering breath. 

Wow.

That was interesting, to say the least.

Not that she didn't enjoy it. She very much enjoyed it. 

She walked toward the kitchen, barely acknowledging the scene unfolding before her. The aftermath of a fight was a blur in her peripheral. Her eyes searched for Makoto in the crowd. After only a few moments she found him, pushing her way to get to him. 

Makoto looked at her like she had two heads. She ignored him, only telling him, "Go take care of your sister." Toko gestured loosely toward the bedroom she had just left. Her words were slurred and it became inherently clear how drunk she still was. Makoto left her there, quickly dismissing her to go back toward his group, most likely unable to understand her. Toko just hobbled through the crowd toward the door.

She thought to check her phone. It was still in her shorts pocket. The clock said 12:56. The screen illuminated her hair, just now realizing her one braid had come undone. Toko just wanted to go to sleep. She headed toward Hope's Peak, only a few blocks away, praying she could get there.

***

Komaru attempted to reclothe herself. It was mostly successful. She did a few lines of coke to keep herself awake. Running out of the bedroom, she was ready for something else. This night wasn't over yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you waited a week longer than I thought you would have to for this shit.
> 
> I'll come back and do second editing later cause grammarly says this is absolute shit, and so do I.


End file.
